Because of What You Are
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter is seen as an outcast by everyone at her highschool. Mika tries to hide her pain but soon it is discovered by her best friend Cutting, rape, language Sequel to A Pain That Feels Good FINISHED
1. Kids

**(A/N: heyhey everyone this is the first chapter in the sequel to "A Pain That Feels Good" there is cutting in this story as well as rape okie dokie because hey writing those fanfics are fun.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Kane and Mika

**Chapter 1: Kids**

Five years had passed and Mika and Kane were becoming best friends. Which Inuyasha was somewhat happy about.

"Inuyasha aren't they so cute?" said Kagome as she watched Mika and Kane play fight. And Mika was winning.

"Ya they are," said Inuyasha. As Mika and Kane walked over to where their parents were.

"Daddy," said Mika as she jumped up on Inuyasha. He always loved when Mika called Him dad.

"Mommy," said Kane as he jumped onto Sango.

"Hey you too. Tired already?" asked Sango.

"Nope," Mika yawned.

"I think you are," said Kagome.

"No were not," said Kane.

"I agree with kagome," said Miroku.

"Time for a nap," said Kagome as she took Mika from Inuyasha who was laughing. Mika was stubborn that's for sure.

"Fine," said Mika, She was too tired to argue.

"Awwww just think. When they grow up they can fall in love," said Sango as she was going to go put Kane down for his nap. But because of her great hearing Mika heard this.

"Ewwwwwwwwww," she said and then fell asleep in Kagome's arms. Everyone just laughed.

_Four years later:_

Mika was growing up to be a very beautiful girl. And Kane was a very handsome boy. Both were nine years old and even though Mika was older than Kane, Kane was bigger than her. Although He was bigger, Mika could still take him down when they were fighting.

"Mika please stop," said Kane who was locked in a death grip by Mika.

"Beg for a little longer and I'll see," said Mika who was now laughing as she held Kane in a death grip in the middle of the back yard, Being Careful not to scratch him with her claws. When Kane finally got out of the death grip he began to run.

"I can run faster than you," said Mika as she jumped and landed in front of Kane.

"I surrender," said Kane as he pretended to wave a flag and both fell to the ground laughing.

"Come on you two, time for supper," called Kagome as her daughter ran past her with tremendous speed.

"What's for supper?" asked Kane as he followed Mika in and heard her scream

"RAMEN," She yelled and began to eat as her father walked in and joined her.

"She's your daughter Inuyasha," said Kagome as she and Kane walked in. Kagome and Inuyasha were looking after Kane while Miroku and Sango were gone somewhere.

"Hey don't blame me . You were the one who ate ramen when you were pregnant," said Inuyasha as he started to eat.

"Ha very funny," said Kagome

"It's the truth," said Inuyasha as he and Mika finished there ramen first.

"Hmm I can't smell all that good, Mom what day is it?" asked Mika

"Oh whoops today is the new moon," said Kagome and Inuyasha sighed.

"Dam," said Mika.

"Mika don't use bad language," said Kagome as she began to clear the dishes.

" Sorry mom," said Mika as her claws and dog ears disappeared and her eyes went from amber to chocolate brown. Inuyasha also went to his human form.

"Well this sucks," said Mika and Kane laughed. "Oh shut up Kane"

"But it's funny," said Kane.

"I'll show you funny," said Mika as she started chasing Kane around the house.

"Man those two get along well," said Inuyasha as he walked and placed his arms around Kagome.

"I remember the night at the hospital with Mika and you turned human and that's we got her name," said Kagome.

"Yep I remember that night like it was yesterday," said Inuyasha.

" Ya but now our little girl is growing up," said Kagome.

"Darn," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome kissed.

"Get a room," said Mika as her and Kane walked in.

"Sorry," said Inuyasha and everyone laughed. That would be the last time Mika laughed. For what awaited her in High school would cause her world to fall to pieces.

**(Heyhey there y'all are. There will be cutting in the future okie dokie and if you want to review to this please do so ( and if you are reading this on a pain that feels good review on the actual story please)**


	2. School Starts

**(A/N: a HERO KOOKIE to those that reviewed and I hope you like this story as much as my last one)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

"Get a room," said Mika as her and Kane walked in.

"Sorry," said Inuyasha and everyone laughed. That would be the last time Mika laughed. For what awaited her in High school would cause her world to fall to pieces.

**Chapter 2: School Starts**

Mika and Kane were both 16 and they were both entering high school. Mika was a very beautiful girl once you looked past the fact she was demon. Society still didn't like the fact that demons were around. Kane was also a handsome boy and he and Mika were best friends.

"Mika hurry or you'll be late for school," hollered Kagome up the stairs to her daughter.

"Ya, I'll be down in one minute," said Mika. Mika hated school. Sure she might've been better than any guy on sports teams and had the highest average in the school but she was also not very liked. Mika ran to her closet and pulled out track pants and a hoodie. Hey some girls would make sure to dress extra slutty but Mika was the total opposite. She finally headed downstairs to be greeted by her father.

"Why hello Mika finally up?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ya so what," said Mika as she grabbed a pop-tart and walked to the other side of her house where Kane lived.

"She's got some attitude," said Inuyasha as Kagome walked in.

"Of course she takes after you remember?" said kagome as she laughed. Mean while at Kane's house…

"Kane hurry up Mika is waiting," yelled Sango up to Kane. Kane and Mika had always walked to school together. Kane quickly pulled a hoodie over his head. He was wearing dark jeans and a grey and red shirt.

"Ok, im coming," said Kane as he walked downstairs and saw Mika was already to go.

"Let's go Sheesh," said Mika as she walked out of the house and Kane caught up to her.

"Just think now were in high school," said Kane as he eyed Mika's pop-tart. Mika got the idea and handed the rest of it to him.

"I don't see what's so different we still go to school with all the sluts from last year," said Mika and Kane laughed trying not to choke on the pop-tart.

"Ya well this means there's only 3 years of school left," said Kane as he and Mika finally reached the school.

"Only three years," said Mika.

"Say Mika what sport teams are you trying out for this year?" asked Kane he and Mika always were on the same sport teams. Sure Mika was a girl, but she was way better than the girl's and most of the guys so she got a special degree singed saying that she was aloud on guy teams.

"Oh the usual, Volleyball for sure, basketball, soccer, archery you know," said Mika and her and Kane walked to the office to get there schedules and locker numbers.

"Names please," said the pudgy woman at the desk.

"Oh Kane Wakaso and Mika Tokashimo," said Kane as the lady handed them each a slip of paper and there locker numbers.

"Huh, it seems are lockers are beside each other," said Kane as he reached locker 445 and Mika's was locker 444.

"We have the same schedule to, Math, Boys PE, science, music, art," read Mika as she began to set up her locker.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the freak," said Kikia. Kikia was Mika's arch rival. They hated each other. And since Mika was better at everything Kikia despised her more.

"And if it isn't the slut," said Mika. Kane just watched.

"Listen you are a disgrace to the world. No demon miko belongs in this school," said Kikia.

"Well im here and there's nothing you can do about it," said Mika. Kikia just stuck her nose up in the air and walked away.

"What will you're parents say if you get suspended on the first day," said Kane shaking his head. Mika just laughed and they both headed of to the first class…math.

"I hate math," said Kane as he sat in the desk next to Mika. _'She's really pretty today. Ugh man don't think that way. She's your best friend'_

"Why math is so simple," said Mika as the teacher walked in.

"Ya maybe to a super genius like you," whispered Kane.

"Hello class im your teacher Mr. T. Now please turn to page 88 in your textbooks" So everyone moaned as they turned to the page. The teacher was explaining the pothagerym theorem when a piece of paper hit Mika and she opened it.

_Listen your scum on the face of humanity. You're a piece of dog shit. And you're a bitch which is his truth. And that little friend of yours is going to discover that sooner or later-Kikia_

Mika just crumpled the paper in her hand and growled. "Mika what is the answer?" asked Mr. T

"Bitch," mumbled Mika. "Pardon me?" "I mean x over y equals z minus x squared"

"Correct," said Mr. T and hen the bell rang.

"Finally I thought my head was going to explode," said Kane as he looked into Mika's eyes. Her eyes were so intriguing. There eyes locked for a moment when Mika turned away.

"Finally the best class ever, GYM!" Yelled Mika as she changed into her Gym clothes and headed into the gym only to be surrounded by high levels of testosterone.

"It's, it's a girl," said a guy. He didn't look to smart.

"No im a ghost demon run away," laughed Mika and Kane walked in. _'Dam he's hot in his gym clothes. No bad Mika'_ she mentally scolded herself.

"Hey, so this is the class?" said Kane kind of disappointed.

"Ya sure are," said Mika when the gym teacher walked in.

"Hey coach there's a girl in here," said the confused guy.

"Yes I know Hiten now the try-outs for volleyball will be starting today," said Coach. James

"But coach why is there a girl here?" he asked again annoyed that his question was once again ignored. All the other guys finally noticed there was a girl there and began to stare at her and mumble things. But Mika has dog-ears so she shook her head at what some of them were saying.

"Let's start of with 10 laps around the gym," said the coach as he blew the whistle and everyone started off. It looked as if Mika was going to loose all the guys had lapped her twice. But she just laughed then went full speed and lapped them all five times and finished before them all.

"She's fast," said Maten he was Hiten's older brother

"Uhuh," said everyone with awe. Mika just shrugged it off. Kane was the one who came in second.

"Is it just me or did you get faster?" said Kane.

"No," said Mika and they laughed.

"Ok now for try-outs we will do 4 teams of 6 in a round robin and the too best teams will be our volleyball team," said the coach. So everyone split into teams and once again Mika was last picked. Hey she always was, so she got used to it.

"Mika join that team please," said the coach. Mika was happy though because it was Kane's team.

"Let's kick some ass," said Kane as he high fived Mika

"Oh yes let's," said Mika as the round robin began. There team was winning they beat the first team 44-12 and the second team 66-2.

"I will post the results tomorrow, but go shower up," said the coach and as Mika was about to go and Shower she heard a guy named Karaka make a smart-ass remark.

"Let's shower with her," Karaka said.

"Oh no this isn't good," thought Kane as Karaka flew to the floor.

"How bout no," said Mika. She had punched Karaka full force in the stomach. She then headed into the change room.

"That's one tough chick," said Hiten as the guys went to change. When everyone was done showering the bell rang and Mika and Kane headed to there next class.

Science went by fast. Well Kane wouldn't have known since he was sleeping all class, so Mika told him she'd give him her notes on the space probe. Music went by fast as well they basically learned scales and were told they'd be receiving a dance project soon. Then came art. The teacher assigned them the task of drawing anything Mika chose to draw a dragon with flames and her picture was the best in the class. When the bell finally rang, Mika was glad… school was finally over.

"Not a bad day eh?" said Kane as he walked to catch up with Mika.

"Ya t'was ok," said Mika as she reached her house. She handed Kane the science notes and decided to take a nap.

"Hello mom, dad Im home," said Mika as she walked in the house.

"Welcome home dear," said Kagome.

"Welcome home Mika," said Inuyasha.

"Listen im tired so im going to sleep," said Mika as she headed upstairs and shut the door to her room. Mika laid on the bed and she thought.. '_ hey school isn't all that bad. Sure I get the occasional hate notes from Kikia but that's all'_ But Mika didn't now her life was going to take a turn for the worst.

**(A/N: Hey how do you like so far? This is probably the longest chapter ive ever written. But please review…remember the faster you review the faster I update)**


	3. No way

**(A/N: Most of you figured it out but yes Kikia is like Kikyo a bitch(sorry I hate Kikyo) but in this story its Kikia because Kikyo would be to old okie dokie please review and ttyl)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

"Listen im tired so im going to sleep," said Mika as she headed upstairs and shut the door to her room. Mika laid on the bed and she thought... '_Hey school isn't all that bad. Sure I get the occasional hate notes from Kikia but that's all'_ But Mika didn't now her life was going to take a turn for the worst.

**Chapter 3:No way**

Mika decided it was better to get some sleep now, considering the fact that she never slept at night. And besides Kane was coming over so they could talk. _'Kane looked hot today. No this isn't right Mika he's your best friend. Or do you like him as more? He did look at you weird today. I wonder…'_thought Mika as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Meanwhile at Kane's house…

"Mom, dad im home," said Kane as he walked through the house door to discover his parents weren't there. _'Probably at Mika's'_ thought Kane. He too was extremely tired and decided to have a nap. _'Mika looked really sexy today. She looks sexy everyday. No what am I thinking. She's your bff like come on man. Or do you like her as more?'_ Kane thought about this only to be awakened by a knock on his window.

"Ya, who's there," said Kane

"Take a wild guess," said Mika with sarcasm. "Who else jumps on the roof of your house?"

"Oh Santa Claus," laughed Kane as he opened the window.

"Jerk," said Mika as Kane opened the window and she fell on top of him.

"Uh sorry," said Mika as she quickly got up, even though she didn't want to.

"That's ok. So why are you here?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Just came to talk," said Mika

"Oh I see. That was totally awesome when you punched Karaka today. I knew you'd do something like that," laughed Kane

"Oh really. So im miss predictable?" asked Mika

"Ya. Well at least to me," said Kane as Mika jumped on the bed so that she and Kane's faces were only centimeters apart. _'Come on man Kiss her you know you want to'_ thought Kane and Mika thought the same thing. _'Dam he's not going to make the first move. Do women have to do everything?'_ she thought as she lightly kissed Kane on the lips.

"So am I still predictable," said Mika. Kane just shook his head 'no' still amazed at what they had just done.

"Hey Mika," said Kane as Mika was about to leave through the window.

"Ya what is it?" she asked.

"I think I really, really like you," said Kane. _'Oh Mr. Smooth I should've said love'_

"Well I really, really like you too," said Mika as she jumped back to her side of the house.

Mika spent the rest of the night thinking about what she had done. She was really happy that Kane felt the same way. "Finally someone who doesn't hate me because of what I am," she thought. Sure all demons were despised but girl demons were hated even more. And since all miko's were to be pure human blood she broke that rule and was hated even more. But that soon ended at the sound of her mother calling her to get up for school.

"Ya im coming. One second," said Mika as she pulled on jeans and a red t-shirt. She ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. "Morning dad, Morning mom," said Mika as she put bread in the toaster.

"Why aren't we happy this morning," said Inuyasha.

"Ya today we find out who made the volleyball team," said Mika as her toast popped up.

"Well good luck sweetie," said Kagome

"Ya thanks mom," said Mika as she ran to go and pick up Kane, who surprisingly enough was waiting for her.

"Read to go," said Kane.

"Ya," said Mika and when they reached the road she spoke again. "Listen Kane about last night, I don't know what came over me im sorry," said Mika looking at the ground.

"Why are you sorry? That was amazing. I've wanted to do that for a while now," said Kane as Mika looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked

"Really really," said Kane. "So I guess this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Ya I guess it does. Now hurry up I want to see who made volleyball try-outs."

"Ok girlfriend," said Kane as he locked his hand with Mika, and Mika basically pulled him to school. They reached the school doors and headed for the gym. There was a crowd of people standing over a small slip of paper. Kane and Mika slowly walked up and read it.

"Im on the team," shouted Kane. Mika looked and looked but her name wasn't on the list.

"There has to be a mistake," said Mika. She worked her ass off yesterday and people who suck out loud made it. "I have to go talk with the coach"

"Ok," said Kane as he noticed she wasn't on the list. "Maybe coach made a mistake" Mika ran and ran till finally she came across her coach.

"Coach my name wasn't on the volleyball list was there a typo?" asked Mika.

"No there was no typo. I just don't believe you exerted yourself as well as the others. Girls never can," said the coach.

"Ha I knew it this is because im a girl," said Mika as she jumped in front of the coach.

"No it's not that," said the coach.

"Then it's because im a demon?" asked Mika and when the coach didn't answer she walked away. _'This fucking world is fucking gay. I should become ruler of the word and make some drastic changes'_ thought Mika as she went of to go find Kane. Meanwhile with Kane…

"I hope that was just a typo," said Kane as he walked in the hall to meet none other than Kikia.

"Oh Kane baby, im so happy you made the volleyball team," said Kikia. _'Supposedly Mika likes this guy. And im going to have him first'_

"Huh? What's with this Kane baby shit," said Kane as he was about to walk past Kikia but she gripped his arm.

"Listen I like you Kane. I like you a lot," said Kikia as she kissed Kane only to see the face of a broken hearted hanyou.

"Wah?" said Mika as she backed away.

"No Mika get back here," called Kane. "You're a bitch" he said as he ran after Mika.

"So he still wants that whore. Lets see if he wants her after he hears the rumors," laughed Kikia evilly.

Kane looked everywhere for Mika but it was like she left school, so he headed to math class. When he got there he saw a very, very pissed of Mika sitting in the back corner of the room. He wanted to talk with her but Kikia pulled him away. Finally Mr. T walked in and Kane was forced to sit By Kikia.

"Ok class here is your assignment," said Mr. T as he wrote the assignment on the board. Mika sat there completely stunned. _'Why would he kiss that bitch? Does he like her more than me? That must be it'_ thought Mika as she shot dirty looks at Kane when he would stare at her. Class went by fast and it was now time for gym.

"Humph I hope I can enjoy gym at least," said Mika as she changed and her ears heard something…

"I heard the reason that girl is in our class is because she got a sex change," said Hiten to the guys standing in the hall.

"I heard she was a man in a past life and cant get over it," said Maten. Mika just chose to ignore this and went to change. She came out to see everyone lined up in the gym so she went and stood in the line the coach pointed to.

"Now turn around and the person standing behind you is your partner," said Coach James. So Mika slowly turned around and was disgusted at who was standing behind her.

"Oh Great," she said. "Begin," yelled the coach. Today they were doing Karate.

"Mika please listen to me," said Kane as Mika kicked him in the face. And all the guys slowly stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Why should I listen to you? You kissed that hoe right in front of me," sad Mika as Kane tripped her but she jumped back up.

"She forced herself on me," said Kane and Mika couldn't take it anymore so she karate chopped his back and he fell to the ground. Mika then ran out of the gym.

"Dude you were just beaten by a chick," said Hiten as he helped Kane up. Kane was in shock but he was sent to the nurses' office to get some aspirin.

"I can't believe this," said Mika as she sat in a tree in the field of the school. "Why is my life a wreck?" she thought about this for the whole day. Teachers didn't even ask where she was. They didn't care. She was a blemish on the face of society. And no one cared. Finally the last bell rang and Mika headed by herself for the first time ever.

Kane looked for Mika all day. Sure she had downright kicked his ass in karate but he was worried. She had never skipped school even when she was sick. But then again Mika was never sick. He searched the school grounds and couldn't find her ad assumed she went home by herself so he to walked home.

**(A/N: Awwwww that sux lol but neways her life is starting to go down hill eh? Please review)**


	4. Like Mother Like Daughter

**(A/N: Hello Hello im here with the next chapter)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

Kane looked for Mika all day. Sure she had downright kicked his ass in karate but he was worried. She had never skipped school even when she was sick. But then again Mika was never sick. He searched the school grounds and couldn't find her and assumed she went home by herself so he to walked home.

**Chapter 4: Like Mother Like Daughter**

Mika walked into her house and noticed her parents weren't there. She then noticed a slip of paper on the counter and read it.

_Mika,_

_Your father and I have gone with Sango and Miroku to a conference. We will be back tomorrow. Try to have fun but remember no parties. Maybe invite Kane over or something anyways love you lots, Mom and Dad_

'_Just great'_ thought Mika. She most certainly wasn't going to invite Kane over she could just Imagine how that would go…_ 'Hey Kane why did you kiss that whore today?' _ O yes that would go well. Mika decided to get that off her mind and watch a movie. So she went downstairs to the brown cupboard that held the movies. _'X-men or Electra hmmm'_ She thought. Then she went to pull out x-men a book from the cupboard fell and she picked it up. "Kagome's Journal"

'_This is mom's journal. Well let's have a peek shall we'_ and with that she turned to a random page and was horrified at what she read.

'_Naraku hit me again. This time breaking a rib, maybe all of them. I wish I could leave this hell hole. Thank god I have my cutting. It's the only thing that keeps the pain away…'_

That was all Mika could read before she stuffed the book back in the cupboard. _'Mom used to cut herself? I would've never guessed. Does it really make the pain go away'_ thought Mika as she looked down at her arm. _'Ewwwwwwwwww no there's no way. That's disgusting' _She thought. But as much as she was disgusted with it she was curious. How could something so small rid people of there pain. But her thought was broken when there was a knock on her door.

"Hello," she said opening the door.

"Hey," said someone Mika didn't really want to talk to.

"Oh. Kane listen I don't want to put up with your shit now ok," said Mika as she was about to close the door, but was stopped.

"Please I need to talk with you," said Kane.

"Fine," said Mika asking herself why she gave in.

"Mika I would never hurt you. Kikia is a whore. She kissed me as I was trying to go find you honest," said Kane and as much as Mika didn't want to believe him, her hanyou instinct told her that he was telling the truth.

"You better not be lying to me Kane or your ass is grass," said Mika.

"I promise," said Kane. He remembered what she did to him in karate that day. He could still see the hurt in Mika's amber eyes but decided she just needed some time. "So are parents are away at some conference eh?" said Kane.

"Ya and they won't be back till tomorrow," said Mika as she motioned Kane to join her on the couch.

"So what were ya doing?" he asked.

"I was about to watch a movie then you came in," said Mika remembering her mothers journal.

"So what movie are we watching," said Kane as he plopped down beside Mika.

"X-men," said Mika.

"That's my favorite movie," said Kane and Mika laughed. They both had gone together to the theater to see it.

"Hold on I'll get us some pop and chips," said Mika as she walked to the kitchen and opened the knife drawer to cut open the bag of chips. Mika looked back at Kane and remembered seeing Kikia press her lips to his. But when she was cutting the bag open the knife slipped and cut her hand, instantly the pain of seeing Kikia do that was gone. _'So it does work. I will have to try again later'_ thought Mika.

"Ok Im back," said Mika as she walked in carrying the chips and pop. She had a bandage over the cut.

"Clumsy. You cut yourself," said Kane as Mika handed him a soda.

"Ya well," said Mika and Kane just laughed as the movie started and to Mika's dislike it started to rain.

"So Mika," said Kane

"What?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you something," said Kane.

"Ok tell me," sad Mika.

"Well…Ummm did you know ramen is on sale at food mart?" asked Kane. _'You retard just tell her'_

"No but thanks for…" Mika was cut off as Kane pressed his lips to hers. They finally parted and Mika wiped her lips.

"What's the matter?" asked Kane. Was he really that bad of a Kisser?

"Well me kissing you is like me kissing Kikia," said Mika as she finished wiping her lips.

"Now that would be a site to see," said Kane.

"Sheesh sometimes you are a pervert like your father," said Mika as she slapped him.

"Hey it would never happen," said Kane. But Mika was lost in the bad memory of Kikia kissing Kane.

"Will you shut up and just watch the movie,' said Mika as Kane (Doing the whole scratch and reach thing) placed his arm around her. In what seemed like no time the movie was over and Mika was starving.

"Hey, Kane are you hungry," said Mika as Kane removed his arm.

"Ya," he said holding his growling stomach.

"Great then let's see what there is to eat," said Mika. _'Why does she even bother to look? She knows she wants ramen'_ thought Kane.

"Hey Kane you ok with ramen," asked Mika.

"Yep," said Kane.

"Great," she said and began to boil water.

"I can't believe we aren't allowed to have parties," said Kane as he looked at Mika.

"Ha. These are our parents. I bet your dad was all go for it but my dad and mom were probably afraid to leave me alone for an hour," said Mika.

"True, true," said Kane when Mika added the ramen to the water. Finally after three agonizing minutes the ramen was ready. So Mika and Kane ate up. But of course Mika was done first.

"Well I better head to my part of the house," said Kane as he stretched and walked over to Mika. "Good night," he said and kissed her forehead. And then walked out the door.

"Finally he's gone," said Mika. "Im going to go for a walk," she said and put on her jacket and headed out the door. The rain had stopped and the air smelt so refreshing. Mika needed some time to think, weather or not she could trust Kane. She didn't even realize where she was walking when she walked into a dark alley.

"Well, well what a beautiful human girl," said a very creepy man. _'Did he just say human'_ thought Mika as she noticed her claws and dog-ears were gone.

"What do you want stay away," said Mika. Normally she would've stayed and fight. But she was human and not to mention weak.

"No I want you," said the man as he pushed Mika against the wall. Basically chocking her to death. He than dropped Mika and kicked her repeatedly in the stomach and Mika collapsed. He twisted her arm and Mika was sure she heard it snap then he left her there. Probably to die. But Mika using all the strength she had left ran home. She entered the house and collapsed on the floor. Her arm wasn't broken thank god, but he did twist it pretty good. Mika felt her stomach which was tender and she found a broken rib. _'Thank god being a hanyou makes me heal fast'_ she thought as she pulled herself up. Then she remembered when she cut herself. _'If a small cut can make that memory go away maybe it can do the same to this one'_ she thought taking the knife. _'Wait. If dad comes home he'll smell blood. I'll have to throw this knife away after tonight. At least im not demon tonight. Normally the smell of blood would make me pass out'_ and with that Mika slowly brought the knife to her arm but then she thought…_ 'I'll have to hide my cuts'_ and with that she lifted up her shirt and cut right above her chest so that hr shirt would cover it. And immediately the haunting memories disappeared. She did it a few more times and then took the knife to the backyard and buried it.

"Good night," she said to herself and she fell asleep on the couch. Today was Friday which meant no school tomorrow which Mika was glad for.

**(A/N: heyhey there you go please review)**


	5. The Mall

**(A/N: Hello. Im really getting into writing this story. Oh and to my reviewers you are truly loved by me ok well I better let you read)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

"Good night," she said to herself and she fell asleep on the couch. Today was Friday which meant no school tomorrow which Mika was glad for.

**Chapter 5: The Mall**

Mika awoke to a clap of thunder. Her eyes shot open. She looked at herself with disgust. _'I can't believe I did that'_ thought Mika as she looked down at her chest where she had cut herself only hours ago. Another bolt of lightning shot across the sky and Mika jumped and gripped her stomach. Suddenly the memory of the alley and that weird guy came back. Mika looked at the clock which said 6:30. So she got up and went downstairs.

"I hate thunderstorms," she said to herself as she got a glass of milk. She then went back upstairs and showered. Her cuts burned when the water hit them but the pain was only small. When she finally got out of the shower, she realized she had her claws and ears back. "Finally im back to normal," she said when she heard her father and mother downstairs.

"Inuyasha you hit the guide, I can't believe you," said Kagome.

"Oh come on he was annoying and kept singling me out," said Inuyasha as Mika walked in.

"Ya go dad," said Mika preying to herself her dad wouldn't smell the blood. Which he didn't.

"Mika don't encourage your father," said Kagome.

"Im not encouraging. Merely congratulating on a job well done," said Mika. And kagome walked away.

"Thanks sweetie," said Inuyasha as he hugged Mika. _'Phew he didn't smell blood'_ thought Mika as she was about to walk away.

"Mika," said Inuyasha. _'Oh shit he can smell me what do I do…first I'll lie through my teeth and when that doesn't work I'll fall and beg for forgiveness'_ she thought. "Ya dad"

"I love you. Remember that," said Inuyasha and Mika walked off. _'Thank god'_ was all she thought. Mika started out the day watching Saturday morning cartoons then the phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello,' she said.

"Oh hey Mika it's Kane. Listen im bored out of my fucking mind and I noticed it was raining and I wanted to know if you want to go to the mall?"

"Sure sounds good im bored shitless too," said Mika and Kane heard kagome saying don't swear in the background.

"Kay I'll pick you up at ten," he said. It was now 9 and Mika went upstairs to put on better clothes. She walked to her closet and for some reason she wanted to look nice. So she pulled out tight jeans and a red shirt and a black hoodie that said 'If it weren't for Hanyou's. Nothing smart would live on earth'. She than walked to the bathroom She could tell her ribs were starting to heal and thanked god for giving her healing powers. She then went downstairs and bumped into her mom.

"Oh honey what did you do last night," said Kagome.

"Ummm well Kane came over and we watched a movie and ate ramen then he left," said Mika. She decided to leave out the alley way and the knife part. Then she realized something and looked at her hand. Where she cut herself on her hand should have a scar but there was nothing. Another reason she was thankful for being a hanyou.

"Oh ok. Where are you going?" she asked her daughter.

"Me and Kane are going to the mall," said Mika.

"Ok see you after dear," said kagome and Mika ran down stairs and put her shoes on. It was 9:45 and Mika thought it was time to go pick up Kane so she walked to his house.

"Hello Sango is Kane ready," said Mika as Sango opened the door.

"Ya one second," said Sango as she yelled up to Kane. This made Mika flinch. She heard it full force with her dog ears. "He'll be down in one second"

"Ok," said Mika. In about two minutes Kane walked out the door.

"Ready to go," said Kane holding his arm out.

"Ya. Ya I' am," said Mika as she took Kane's arm. Kikia was her enemy not Kane. Heck she loved Kane she was going to make Kikia pay for ever coming between them.

"I heard there's a new "Dance revolution" game at the arcade," said Kane.

"Really I wanted to try that," said Mika. She loved dancing until she hit the teacher because the teacher was doing a step wrong. From there on in Mika just taught herself. No problems and no law suits.

Mika and Kane walked into the mall. It was only 10:15 and the mall was already packed. Mika wondered how so many people could fit into such a small place.

"Hey Mika there's the game but looks like someone's already started a contest," said Kane and Mika noticed it was none other than Kikia dancing. Mika had to admit she wasn't half bad but Mika was better. _'Of course public humiliation. That's how I'll get her back'_

"Let's go," said Mika pulling Kane into the arcade.

"Ha I win again," said Kikia as she noticed Mika walk in. "Kikia choose you next challenger," said a person in the crowd. "I choose Mika" Mika just walked up and got on the game floor.

"Ha there's no way you can dance," said Kikia as the game started and she tapped the arrow with her foot.

"Just watch," said Mika as she started dancing faster than Kikia. Her score slowly started to rise and soon it was 1000 points ahead of Kikia with only thirty seconds left in the song. Kane cheered as loud as possible and the whole crown started counting down from ten….six…five…four…three…two…ONE! Kikia had lost yet again.

"What? You beat me," sad Kikia getting off the game.

"Ya and I was glad to do it," said Mika as she walked towards Kane and Kikia followed.

"Kane that bitch beat me," said Kikia as Kane linked arms with Mika.

"Ya and it was hilarious," said Kane

"Aren't you going to do anything? You love me remember, you kissed me," said Kikia and at that moment Mika's face fell as she remembered that memory.

"Fuck no. Kikia you're a slut now go away," said Kane as he noticed Mika walk away.

"Ha I made the poor wittle have demon cwy," said Kikia in a baby voice. But Mika wasn't crying. She was just raging with fury and if she would've stayed there any longer she would have split Kikia in two.

"Hey, Mika wait up," said Kane as he finally caught up to Mika.

"Sorry, but if I stayed there any longer I was going to literally split her in to," said Mika as she sat on a bench.

"Hey that's alright," said Kane

"Oh my god. Mika is that you?" said a voice and Mika looked up to see none other than Mai. Mai was Mika's girl friend. She, Mai and Kane used to be best friends till Mai moved to America.

"Mai. I can't believe this I thought you moved to America," said Mika hugging her friend.

"I did but we're back for a visit. I was going to stop by your house later today," sad Mai. "Oh sorry Kane how are you?"

"Great," said Kane happy he was finally recognized.

"So what are you doing in the mall?" asked Mai.

"Well Mika just finished beating that slut Kikia's ass in dance revolution," said Kane as he looked sweetly over at Mika and Mai noticed.

"Ha I knew you two were an item," said Mai and Kane and Mika blushed.

"Ok. Now can we do something you're supposed to do at a mall," said Mika. _'Great. I know what's coming' _thought Kane. When Mai lived there they always went shopping and every time it was the same thing. He counted down in his head 3…2…1

"Shop," Mika and Mai said at the same time. So Mika grabbed Kane's arm and dragged him into at least 40 clothing stores. Which Kane didn't mind too much. He got to see Mika try on a bunch of hot outfits. When Mika and Mai were finally done. They all headed to the food court for lunch. Mika and Mai went to the house of ramen for lunch and Kane went to sandwiches and more. They all spotted a table and sat down and ate.

"So Mai, How long are you here for," said Mika between taking bites of ramen.

"About a month," said Mai. Her uncle was looking for a job here and if he found one she would be living here as well. "But if my uncle gets his job, maybe forever" Mika's eyes instantly grew.

"Great," said Kane and Mika just glared and he instantly took it back.

"Listen I'm going to the washroom be right back. And Kane behave yourself," said Mika as she headed to the girls room.

"So when did you make the first move," Mai asked to Kane who blushed.

"Well…ya…see she kinda," started Kane but he was interrupted.

"Oh man, don't tell me she made the first move," sighed Mai. "What are we going to do with you" Meanwhile in the bathroom…

"Well Mika that was some show today," said Kikia as Mika walked out of the bathroom stalls and washed her hands.

"Ya I hoped you would fall on your face but I guess I can't have everything," said Mika when too of Kikia's friends popped up. One was Yura and another was Kanna. There were Kikia's followers and were just as slutty.

"Hold her," said Kikia as Kanna and Yura took hold of Mika. She fought against there grip. But for some reason she didn't have the energy to fight back. Kikia than punched Mika and slapped her. It didn't really hurt Mika, what hurt her was what Kikia was saying "Kane only pity's you because you have no friends. He doesn't really like you. When school comes on Monday he's going to leave you. I mean he has no reason to stay with something as pathetic as you" And then Mika spat in her face. "Ewwwwwwwwww," Kikia cried out. "Let's go girls" said Mika as Yura kicked Mika in the stomach where her rib wasn't yet healed. When Mika was sure they were gone she walked back to Mai and Kane.

"Hey I called your parents and they said I was aloud to stay over," said Mai as she noticed a small look of fear in Mika's eyes.

"Great," said Mika trying to hide her pain.

"Well let's get going," said Kane and Mika and Mai ran up to him and Kane placed his arm around Mika. Mika looked around and remembered the knife from yesterday. _'I'll find away. But I need to do that again'_ she thought as they all headed to her house.

**(A/N: there you go please review)**


	6. Truth and Dare

**(A/N: Hello. Im really getting into writing this story. Oh and to my reviewers you are truly loved by me ok well I better let you read)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

"Well let's get going," said Kane and Mika and Mai ran up to him and Kane placed his arm around Mika. Mika looked around and remembered the knife from yesterday. _'I'll find away. But I need to do that again'_ she thought as they all headed to her house.

**Chapter 6:**

Mika, Kane and Mai walked till they finally reached Mika's side of the house. Mika was lost in deep thought as she looked up to find Kane staring at her with a loving look. She blushed a little than her and Mai walked in the door. Kane was going to come over later.

"Mom, Dad im home," said Mika placing her and Mai's 20 bags of clothes on the ground.

"Oh hey sweetie. Nice to see you again Mai," said Kagome and Inuyasha followed.

"Yes it's nice to be back," said Mai. The house looked the same as it did when she left to America.

"Mika, your mother and I were wondering if you were ok with us going to Sango and Miroku's. We'll send Kane over here and he can sleep in the **other** room," said Inuyasha emphasizing the word other. "Ya sure," said Mika. She looked at Mai who nodded to show it was ok. Mai was good friends with Kane to so they all got along. With that said Mika and Mai ran upstairs carrying what they had bought.

"I love that outfit," said Mika as Mai held up a pair of black capris and a black and white shirt.

"Me too what did you buy?" asked Mai. Mika pulled out 3 pairs of sweats 3 shirts and a really cute pair of jeans.

"Should've known sweatpants," said Mai and Mika threw a pillow at her.

"Hey I like them," said Mika as she put all her new clothes away.

"Yep," said Mai as she sat on Mika's bed and Mika doggy-piled on her.

"Hey get off," said Mai as Kane opened the door.

"No stay there for a little longer," said Kane and Mika got of Mai and threw the pillow at Kane.

"Bad move," said Kane as he 'tried' to tackle Mika but she flipped him over and he landed on the bed.

"Hey quit it," said Kane as he began to tickle Mika it was her one weakness. Mai just watched her helpless friend laughing.

"Kane…Please…Stop," said Mika between laughs. Sure she was laughing but her stomach was sore from where Yura had kicked her. And Kagome walked in.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" asked Kagome raising an eyebrow.

"No what do you want mom," said Mika instantly sitting up.

"I just came to tell you that me and your father are going to Sango's we rented Anchorman and Saw for you guys," said Kagome.

"Thanks," said Mika as her mom left the room and she heard the door slam shut.

"No parents," said Mika.

"Great," said Mai.

"What do you guys want to do it's only 7," said Mika

"Hmmmm lets go into the backyard on the trampoline," said Kane.

"Sounds great," said Mai.

"Last one there is a slutty Kikia," said Mika as she dashed out of the room. She was first to get there, then came Mai and then last but not least Kane.

"I guess Kane is the slutty Kikia," laughed Mai as her and Mika jumped onto the trampoline.

"Hey you guys that's an insult," said Kane. Then Mika did a triple back flip and landed on her feet.

"Nice one. I can only do a single," said Mai.

"I practice a lot," said Mika doing four this time.

"Hey let me try," said Kane as he quickly made a fool out of himself and only did half before he stopped and almost broke his neck.

"Man be careful. I don't want to have to carry anyone to the hospital," said Mika.

"Ha very funny," said Kane but Mika and Mai were laughing so hard Mika's stomach hurt.

"Let's go inside and watch Anchorman," said Kane as he headed for the door. Mika then jumped about 60 feet in the air and did a numerous amount of back flips and landed in front of Kane.

"Beat ya again," said Mika walking through the door. Kane stood there stunned and Mai walked past him, laughing.

"I'll get the popcorn and soda," said Mika as she walked into the kitchen. She eyed the knife that was left on the counter. _'Hmmm maybe later'_ she thought and grabbed the popcorn and pop and sat in between Mai and Kane.

"I heard this movie was hilarious," said Mai. The movie started. If you lived in America you could probably hear them laughing. Kane thought his stomach was going to explode. Mai looked over at Mika who was laughing and holding her stomach.

"That was fucking funny," cried Mika as she almost fell to the ground from laughing.

"I agree," said Mai who also hadn't stopped laughing.

"Now for Saw," said Kane as he stuck the movie in. Mai and Kane were scared shitless of the movie. They were both staring at Mika who was totally into the movie.

"Ha the guys head blew up," laughed Mika. But Mai and Kane just gripped her tighter. When the movie was finally over. Mika looked at her friends and thought they would never move.

"Get up you guys," said Mika as she pushed Kane and Mai to the floor.

"Ok remind me to kill whoever came up with that idea to make that movie," said Mai.

"I'll help," said Kane.

"Hey lets get your mind off the movie," said Mika.

"Ok how about a game of truth or dare," said Mai.

"Interesting. Ok," said Kane and Mika also agreed. They all sat in the living room and Mai started.

"Ok I pick Kane truth dare or double dare?" asked Mai.

"Dare," said Kane which he soon regretted when he saw Mika and Mai whispering.

"Ok you have to put on shorts and run up and down the street yelling im an idiot," said Mai.

"One problem I don't have shorts here," said Kane

"O really. Here," said Mika handing Kane his gym shorts he had left over here the other day.

"Huh. Alright fine. But if I get hypothermia I blame you," said Kane putting on the shorts. It had to have been the funniest thing ever. Mika wished she had a camera. Kane came back n and shot a death glare at both Mika and Mai.

"Ok my turn I pick Mai," said Kane.

"Ok I pick truth," said Mai she was to wimpy to take a dare from Kane.

"Have you ever kissed a guy? Other than your dad?" asked Kane as the blood left Mai's face.

"Ummm no," said Mai.

"Dam I expected more from that," said Kane but it was Mai's turn and Mika was the only one left.

"Ok Mika truth dare or double dare?" asked Mai.

"Why bother asking I pick dare," said Mika and Mai knew what she was going to ask.

"I dare you to kiss Kane. And not on the cheek on the lips," said Mai.

"Fine," said Mai as she just Kissed Kane. No warning or anything. Kane stood there amazed.

"There all done now lets go to sleep," said Mika walking up the stairs. "Kane you know where to sleep right?" asked Mika. Kane nodded. So Mika and Mai fell asleep instantly. Mika could here Mai having a nightmare from Saw but just ignored it. Kane fell asleep right away too.

**(All Done please review)**


	7. Caught in the Act

**(A/N: Hello. Im really getting into writing this story. Oh and to my reviewers you are truly loved by me ok well I better let you read)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

"There all done now lets go to sleep," said Mika walking up the stairs. "Kane you know where to sleep right?" asked Mika. Kane nodded. So Mika and Mai fell asleep instantly. Mika could here Mai having a nightmare from Saw but just ignored it. Kane fell asleep right away too.

**Chapter 7: Caught in the Act**

Mika tried to fall asleep but every time she got close to falling asleep the awful night in the alley came back. _'If only I was a hanyou that night. Then I would've flat out castrated him'_ she thought. Mika suddenly thought that it was a good time to do what she had been longing to do. She quietly made her way to the washroom being as quite as possible, since both Mai and Kane were light sleepers. Mika then noticed it was raining which was a good sign since it meant her dad wouldn't be able to smell blood. When Mika finally reached the washroom she hesitated.

'_Do I really want to do this'_ thought Mika as she took the package of razorblades out from under the sink. _'Yes cutting takes the pain away'_ and with that she took out a blade. She slowly took it across her arm and decided since it was getting colder out and she would be wearing long shirts is was ok. But Mika made one mistake; she left the bathroom door wide open. And she was so preoccupied with causing herself pain she didn't even notice Mai watching her.

'_Why the hell is she doing this? Does Kane know? I'm going to have a good talk with Kane and see what is going on here'_ thought Mai as she headed back to the room making sure Mika didn't see her.

When Mika was finished cutting she carefully took the blade and washed it until she could no longer smell blood. This way it meant Inuyasha wouldn't smell it either. When she was doe she pulled her sleeve down over the cut and walked back into the room where Mai was still sleeping. _'Thank god'_ she thought _'What would happen if her or Kane found out'_ and with that Mika went into a peaceful dream free sleep.

"Hey Mika waked up," said Kane as he looked at Mika who's eyes shot open.

"What is it," said Mika whipping the sleep from her eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," as Kane pointed to Mai, who was not a morning person.

"Oh I think I' am," said Mika, "Three…two…one" and with that Mika and Kane jumped on Mai.

"Get the fuck off me," said Mai from the bottom of the pile.

"Hahahahahaha," laughed Mika and Kane as Mai glared at them.

"So Mai how was your sleep," said Mika still laughing.

"Great until some idiots woke me up," said Mai.

"Ouch that hurt," said Kane placing a hand over his heart.

"Well let's get some food. Im hungry," said Mika. Holding her stomach which was now finally healed. Then Mai remembered what she had caught Mika doing and would talk to Kane later.

"Aren't you always hungry?" said Kane.

"Ya. Now let's eat," said Mika running down the stairs. Her arm hurt less than the first time she had ever cut herself. _'Maybe I have to cut deeper' _she thought. Then she pulled out cereal from the cupboard. Mai and Kane just looked at her.

"Help you," said Mika pointing to the cupboard and Mai and Kane just walked over to it and found cereal for them.

"Sheesh you're not a very good house guest," said Kane as he hugged Mika. Mika flinched when he touched her arm.

"Oh really," said Mika turning and facing him so he couldn't touch her arm.

"Uhuh. I agree with Kane," said Mai as the door bell rang. Mika knew it was Miroku. He was probably planning to pull a prank considering they did watch Saw last night.

"Mai can you get that," said Mika trying to hold back her laughter. She wanted to see Mai's face when she opened the door.

"Ok," said Mai as she opened the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" and Mika burst out laughing and Kane ran to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter," said Kane as he saw his father laughing in the doorway. "What did you do dad" and Mika walked in still laughing.

"He scared the shit out of me," said Mai and Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to the door also laughing at the poor girl.

"Sorry Mai but that was hilarious," said Mika helping her friend off the ground.

"Mika your father needs your help today. So Mai you're going to have to hang out with Kane," said Kagome walking in the front door.

"Ummm sure no problem," said Mai. That would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Kane about Mika.

"Kane if you do anything to violate Mai then I will pummel you to the ground," said Mika.

"Ha you finally asked each other out didn't you," said Miroku when he noticed the 'look' in his son's eyes.

"Ummm well ya," said Kane and he and Mika blushed.

"Well Mika you go with your father to the office and Mai you can stay with Kane," said Kagome as Mika followed her father outside.

"Kane me and you need to talk about Mika," said Mai to Kane as she walked up the stairs to Mika's room and sat on the bed.

"What about is something wrong with her," said Kane. He was worried about his girlfriend. He thought he saw a hint of depression in her amber eyes.

"Well last night I caught her…" said Mai as she slowly started to cry.

"Caught her what?" said Kan who was extremely worried about his girlfriend.

"She was in the bathroom… cutting herself," said Mai and Kane's eyes just went wide.

"No. Mika wouldn't do that. She doesn't have a reason too," said Kane.

"Listen tomorrow at school we need to talk with her," said Mai. She didn't want to do it around Mika's dad. Inuyasha would probably eaves drop.

"Ya. But are you sure she did that?" said Kane. Mai just remembered seeing Mika holding the razor blade and blood dripping down her arm.

"I saw it with my own fucking eyes," said Mai. She felt so bad for Mika. She finally was back and Mika was hurting herself.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow at lunch. But we can't let her suspect we know anything so you have to stop crying or she'll smell your tears," said Kane

"All right," said Mai. So she and Kane spent the day together planning what they were going to say. At about 5 o'clock Mika returned.

"Hey you guys," said Mika as she walked in and sat down by Kane to watch some TV.

"Hey what did you're dad need you for," asked Mai and Kane kissed Mika on the forehead.

"Oh he needed me to help to serve coffee and stuff to his clients at a meeting," said Mika, "It was a total snooze fest"

"Ya it probably was," said Kane looking into Mika's eyes and seeing that glimpse of sadness.

"So what did you guys do all day without me?" asked Mika

"Nothing Much," said Mai.

"Ya nothing much," said Kane.

"Oh. Ok," said Mika as kagome walked in to see them all sitting on the couch. _'there so cute together'_ she thought.

"Kane your Mother wants you home, for school in the morning. Your uncle called to Mai. He'll be here in an hour to pick you up so you can go to school tomorrow," said Kagome to the three teenagers sitting on the couch.

"Ok thanks Mrs.," said Kane as e got up Kissed Mika then left to his side of the house.

"It sucks you have to leave," said Mika to Mai.

"Ya but I'll see you at school tomorrow," said Mai as a car honked outside. "Well there's my uncle. See ya," said Mai as she headed out the door. But before she left she touched Mika's dog ears. Heck Mai loved them.

"Bye," said Mika pulling away. The rest of the night went by fairly fast when Mika decided to get some shut-eye. _'Good night'_ she told herself.

**(A/N: there y'all are the next chapter. Please review)**


	8. Run Away

**(A/N: Hello. In the last chapter I put Inuyasha in an office. I think I was smoking crack when I wrote that sorry but I mean he does live in Kagome's time and has for all his life so…)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

.**Last time:**

"Bye," said Mika pulling away. The rest of the night went by fairly fast when Mika decided to get some shut-eye. _'Good night'_ she told herself.

**Chapter 8: Run Away**

Mika tried everything to sleep but she couldn't. Seeing Mai and Kane's faces today they looked sad, but she couldn't figure out why. She slowly looked at the ceiling the ceiling._ 'Why were they so restless? What did I do?'_ Than Mika looked at her arm _'Could they know?'_ That was her last that before she drifted off to sleep.

"Mika get up," said Inuyasha yelling through his daughters' door. "Kane and Mai are already downstairs.

"WHAT! Holy shit," said Mika as she pulled on sweats and a hoodie. She was lucky her father was there and not her mother when she used that language. Mika quickly brushed her teeth and ran down the stairs.

"Hey Mika," said Mai today was they day that her and Kane were going to confront Mika.

"Hey you guys," said Mika as she ran past them to the door. "Are you guys coming?"

"Oh yeah," said Kane as he, and Mai followed her out the door. Kane walked up and gripped Mika's hand and Mika looked into his eyes. Kane looked and could swear he saw sadness.

"Hey we all have the same schedules except for P.E., so I'll meet you guys after P.E. ok," said Mai when they finally reached the school.

"Ya sure no problem," said Mika.

"Listen you guys I have to use the washroom be right back," said Mika as she walked into the washroom and Mai followed.

"Well I see Mai is back from America," said Kikia who finished applying her make-up.

"Bite me," said Kikia as Mika walked out of the bathroom.

"Kikia leave her alone," said Mika as she washed her hands and turned to face Kikia.

"And what are you going to do about it dog-shit?" asked Kikia

"This," said Mika as she tackled Kikia to the floor. Kikia through the first punch but it didn't affect Mika all that much. The got up and moved out into the halls and Mia watched shocked. The school started to form a circle around them placing bet's who would win. Kane of course wasn't there he was already in math class. Mika punched Kikia and broke her nose and blood soon came running down her face.

"You'll pay for that," said Kikia using her miko powers to force Mika to the wall.

"Two can play that game," said Mika as a pink aura surrounded her and she through Kikia against the wall with the least amount of force.

"Hey break it up," called the principal.

"What happened here?" she asked helping Kikia but leaving Mika there. "No I don't even want an answer Mika see me in my office at lunch. You better be there"

"Feh, what ever," said Mika as she turned to the shocked Mai. Mika's lip was bleeding but other than that she was fine.

"What happened" asked Kane as he finally clued in and saw his girlfriend with a bleeding lip. "Mika lets take you to the nurse"

"No I'm fine," said Mika getting up.

"Oh really doesn't look like it,' said Kane running next to Mika.

"I've been through worse now let's go to math," said Mika as Mai caught up with her.

"Sheesh not even to weeks into school and you're already in trouble. It brings back memories," said Mai as Mika wiped the dry blood from her lip. She had fought people a lot. But mostly they were guys. Being a hanyou-miko she was picked on a lot and learned to defend herself.

"Let's go we can still make it to class on time," said Mika as she dashed through the halls.

**BRRRRIIIINNNGGG**

"Phew made it,' said Mika as she walked into class and all eyes were on her.

"Boo," she said and they all looked away.

"Mika be nice," said Kane as he sat next to Mika and Mai sat next to him.

"What ever,' said Mika. Math class went by fast but Mika was getting really mad when people whispered when she walked through the halls. The rest of classes seemed to go by fast too, maybe it was because Mika had a date with the principle at lunch. So that meant that she would eat her lunch with her friends and then be condemned to the principal's office a place she could easily call home. Mika didn't see what the problem was Kikai could always buy a new nose.

**BBBBRRRRIIINNNNGGG**

"Oh great lunch time," said Mika as Kane and Mai grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

"What the fuck," said Mika but Kane and Mai finally stopped.

"Mika you have a lot of explaining to do," said Mai.

"Listen if it's about the fight then…" Mika started but was stopped when Mai grabbed her arm . The arm she cut.

"No, it's not about the fight. This weekend I saw you in the bathroom doing…cutting…," said Mai as tears fell from her eyes.

"No way I so didn't do that," said Mika trying to lie but Kane could see right through her. "See no scars" said Mia lifting up her sleeve.

"Hanyou's don't get scars," said Kane and Mika went pale.

"Mika we know you do it but why" asked Kane but Mika ran towards the office. The one place where she wouldn't have her friends. _'How did they find out? Oh crap what about my parents? Do they know?'_ she thought as she entered the principal's office. The principal gave Mika a long lecture and three weeks of detention but that was ok. She had, had harder punishments. Mika walked out quite happy until she heard Kikia whispering to her friends and decided to eaves drop.

"She's a menace to society. Her parents must be so ashamed. I know I would be," said Kikia and Mika's heart fell. _'Is that true? Do my parents think that?' _Thought Mika as she ran home. It was 3:30 and Mika was worried. Worried her parents would know her little secret worried that Kane and Mika would hate her. She had to leave tonight… So she ran upstairs and packed a small backpack of food and extra pants and a hoodie. _'Tonight I leave'_ she thought and waited downstairs.

"Inuyasha the principle called me and said Mika was in another fight," said Kagome outside the door of the house. Mika thanked god for her ears.

"With who?" asked Inuyasha. The fighting thing was no surprise but the person she fought with might be.

"A girl named Kikia. I guess she broke her nose," said Kagome as she unlocked the door and saw Mika sitting there. "Oh hi Mika"

"Hi mom," said Mika as she looked away from her parents.

"You wanna talk about it," said Inuyasha closing the door.

"No not really," said Mika refusing to look them in the eye.

"Ok well if you need us were here," said Kagome as she walked to the kitchen. Mika's lip wasn't swollen anymore but it did hurt just a little bit but she ignored it. The night went by and surprising enough Kane and Mai never did drop by which Mika was happy about. When Mika was sure her parents were sleeping she raised the window in her room and climbed out. The night was a bit chilly and she was happy she brought and extra hoodie. She jumped and landed softly on the ground and started to walk. The cold was nipping at her nose and she sneezed.

"Well there better off without me," said Mika as she continued to walk down the streets. She then noticed a group of guys and avoided them as best she could but they noticed her.

"Hey look at the demon," said one of the bigger guys grapping Mika's arm.

"Let go of me," she warned.

"Oh and what does someone like you plan to do about it," said the man as Mika slit his arm with her claw.

"Get her,' said someone as all the men piled onto Mika. _'There's too many'_ she thought as she was pushed up to the wall by a man.

"I heard demon's have red blood. Lets see shall we," said the man pulling out a pocket knife and cutting her stomach in one large gash.

"This is pathetic," said Mika the cut didn't even hurt.

"I don't think it's pathetic," said the man throwing Mika to the ground. She fell hard and blacked out. Mika awoke to the cold on her bare arms. She noticed her clothes were ripped and blood stained and she had bruises everywhere and her arm felt broken in more than on place.

"What did that mother fucker do to me,'" she growled and noticed she has more jagged cuts on her body. She tried to stand up but then noticed her leg was broken then she noticed she was in a warehouse not far from the mall.

"So you're awake," said the man with an evil grin.

"Who the hell are you,' asked Mika. She really wished her dad or Kane would find her.

"My name is Koga," he said and with an evil smirk and a red hot metal bar. _'No'_ thought Mika.

Meanwhile at Mika's…

"Mika time for school," said Kagome as she opened the door and found no Mika.

"Inuyasha…" she said and almost fainted.

"Kagome what is it?" asked Inuyasha

"Mika is gone," said Kagome as Inuyasha looked everywhere in her room and found a note on her dresser.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I left and I want to tell you you're probably better off with out me. I'm a pathetic daughter and I'm not going to return. Mai can have what she wants from my room and Kane can have what he want to and please tell Kane and Mai I never meant to hurt them and tell Kane I love him._

_Love you guys, Mika xoxo_

Inuyasha didn't understand the letter all he knew was his daughter was missing and he needed to find her.

**(A/N: There you go tell me if you like it… and you have to read the first story to understand koga's place)**


	9. Love

**(A/N: Heyhey I still don't have my laptop back yet so bare with me because I can only post one chapter right now okie dokie sorry))**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**WARNING: RAPE**

**Last time:**

"Mika is gone," said Kagome as Inuyasha looked everywhere in her room and found a note on her dresser.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I left and I want to tell you you're probably better off with out me. I'm a pathetic daughter and I'm not going to return. Mai can have what she wants from my room and Kane can have what he want to and please tell Kane and Mai I never meant to hurt them and tell Kane I love him._

_Love you guys, Mika xoxo_

Inuyasha didn't understand the letter all he knew was his daughter was missing and he needed to find her.

**Chapter 9:**

"Hello? Anyone home," said Kane as he and Mai walked into Mika's house. They really wanted to talk to her about yesterday.

"Kane," said Inuyasha as he walked down the stairs. He was preparing to go and look for Mika.

"Where is Mika," asked Mai. Suddenly she got the feeling that her best friend was in danger.

"She's…she's gone," said Kagome who slowly made her way down the stairs after Inuyasha.

"What do you mean she's gone," asked Kane. Did it have something to do with yesterday?

"I found this note on her dresser," said Inuyasha as he passed the note to Kane who read it and his face suddenly looked shocked.

"We need to find her," said Mai, and Inuyasha and Kane both nodded.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome in a weak voice "bring our daughter home"

"I promise," said Inuyasha. And he lightly kissed Kagome's forehead. "Let's go" And so Kane and Mai followed Inuyasha. _ 'Mika please be safe'_ thought Kane.

"I can smell her scent this way," said Inuyasha and Mai and Kane ran as fast as possible.

_Meanwhile with Mika:_

"Why did you attack me,' yelled Mika as she struggled against the chains that were used to tie her up. Her arm and leg was still broken but she needed to get the hell out of there.

"15 years ago you're mother fell in love with a worthless half-demon. Sure it was some time ago but I now plan on seeking my revenge," said Koga as he slowly lowered the red hot metal bar towards Mika.

"Please stop," said Mika. She couldn't believe she was begging this idiot to stop. But in her position she had no choice. Koga slowly lowered the bar to her skin and Mika screamed in pain. Her skin slowly started to blister.

"What do you mean you're revenge,' said Mika as she started down at the burn mark.

"You're mother once belonged to me and she left me for that idiot hanyou. So now I will destroy what they love."

"I don't think that'll get you very far. My parents don't love me," said Mika as she stared towards the ground.

"Well I'll kill you then we shall see, but first lets have a little fun," said Koga as he loosened the chains around her arms._ 'What is he going to do '_thought Mika as she stared into Koga's lustful eyes.

"Mika where are you," called Kane as he looked in the mall. Inuyasha and Mai and him had looked all day and covered almost all the city but her scent was everywhere.

"Kane any luck," called Mai as her and Inuyasha walked towards Kane who shook his head. "Let's go look outside"

"Ok," said Kane as they all headed outside. This time Inuyasha picked up Mika's scent but it wasn't alone. There was another scent a familiar scent but he couldn't remember.

"This way," said Inuyasha as he noticed they were heading to the warehouse. This brought back a painful memory and he prayed what he thought was happening wasn't true.

_Meanwhile well there were looking for Mika…_

"Get off me," said Mika as she struggled under Koga's grip.

"You know you're mother was never this fussy," said Koga as he fumbled with his belt buckle.

"You're a sick man," said Mika as Koga grabbed her burn which caused her to scream in pain.

"O well," said Koga as he finally dropped his pants to the floor. Then he began to slowly pull down Mika's pants, but she kicked him and he flew back. "You'll pay for that" he said as he slowly walked back towards Mika who tried to hobble away but Koga grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground.

"Stop this please," said Mika. She tried to use her Miko powers but she was so weak that they had no effect on him. Koga finally pulled her pants all they way down. She was now only in her underwear.

"After I've had my fun then I will kill you. And leave you're parents to clean up the mess," said Koga as he climbed on top of Mika.

"My father can smell you're scent," said Mika as she spat in his face.

"Foolish girl. Me and my comrades' drug you around the city leaving your scent everywhere it will take you're father years to find you and by then you will be dead," said Koga as he was about to place himself inside Mika.

"No!" she yelled and using all her strength she forced Koga to the wall with her Miko-powers. She suddenly had no energy but she wasn't going to stay there she quickly through her pants on and ran out side the building.

"Get back here," called Koga as he ran after Mika who was still hobbling. He finally caught up to Mika and pulled her arm behind her back.

"Let her go," said Inuyasha as Kane and Mai followed close behind. _'Dad'_ thought Mika as she noticed Kane and Mai.

"I don't think so dog-face. You're daughter is almost as good as Kagome when it comes to sex, she puts up a good fight.

"Mika," called Kane as he saw Mika. She looked like hell. And she looked weak.

"Kane stay away," said Mika.

"Mika no," said Mai as she finally caught up to them.

"Let her go now Koga," said Inuyasha as he jumped towards Koga. But Koga threw Mika in front of him. So Inuyasha hit Mika instead of Koga.

"You bastard," said Inuyasha.

"I'm not the one who just hit my daughter," said Koga. Inuyasha turned to see Kane and Mai running towards the lifeless Mika.

"Die," said Inuyasha. By now Mika was unconscious.

_Mika's subconscious… _

"Where am I? Hello is anyone there?" called Mika as she started to run. Her lag and arm was now healed but she ran deeper into the darkness. Am I Dead?

"You are not dead"

"Who are you?"

"I' am you're conscious"

"What do you want?"

"I' am here to tell you that you need to stay alive"

"But I don't want to. I'm tired of this shit"

"You need to you have a greater purpose in life and soon you will discover it"

"Ya right leave me alone"

"I cant I'm you remember"

"Feh. What ever"

"Now wake up"

_End dream sequence_

"Where am I?" said Mika as she slowly opened her eyes to see Kane and Mai standing over her.

"You're in the hospital," said Kane as he gripped Mika's hand and kissed her forehead._ 'Thank god she's all right'_

"Where are my parents," said Mika.

"They'll be right back. They went to get some coffee," said Mai.

"The doctors said that there was only a 5 percent chance that you would be alive," said Kane as his eyes became glassy.

"Hey I' m a tough chick," said Mika as Inuyasha and Kagome walked in.

"Oh Mika thank god you're all right," said Kagome as she started to cry.

"Don't worry mom I'm fine," said Mika as she looked into her mothers caring eyes.

"We were all worried," said Miroku as he and Sango walked through the door.

"Why are you all here? I thought you would be mad at me," said Mika as she turned to look into her pillow.

"Mika everyone here loves you and don't think any different,' said Kane as he whispered in Mika's ear "And I love you more than anything"

**(A/N: There you go I will try to update asap again but its really hard so please review)**


	10. Rumors

**(A/N: Heyhey I still don't have my laptop back yet so bare with I hope to get it back soon but I don't know)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Last time:**

"Mika everyone here loves you and don't think any different,' said Kane as he whispered in Mika's ear "And I love you more than anything"

**Chapter 10:Rumors**

A week slowly passed when Mika was finally aloud to return home. She gathered her things and followed her parents out the door and into the car.

"Mika what were you thinking when you ran off?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know. I just thought maybe you didn't want me as a daughter," said Mika as she stared out the car window.

"How could you ever think that," said Inuyasha as he pulled into the driveway.

"I don't know," said Mika as she opened the door.

"Well it's in the past," said Kagome as she walked into the kitchen. "Mika you must be hungry. How about ramen?"

"Sure," said Mika as she headed up to her room. She looked around her room and all the things she would've missed then she sat down on her bed. "I need to talk with Kane" Sure he might have spent every minute with her at the hospital but they never really got to talk.

"Hey Kane what did Inuyasha talk to you about?" asked Miroku. When they were at the hospital Inuyasha had pulled Kane aside and talked to him.

"Oh nothing much, I'm going up to my room," said Kane as he walked up the stairs and heard a familiar knock on his window. So he opened it and Mika once again fell on top of him.

"Sorry," said Mika as she pulled herself off of Kane.

"That's ok," said Kane. "Can we talk?"

"That's why I came here," said Mika as she and Kane sat down on his bed.

"Listen I never want you to think that you're worthless or that no one loves you. Remember Mika your parents will always love you. Same with my parents. And Me and Mai will always be here for you ok," said Kane as Mika began to cry. _'Huh she's crying. But she never cries'_

"I'm sorry it's just I thought…" Mika started but was stopped when Kane pressed his lips to hers. "I promise I will never do that again"

"Good. So are you ok to go to school tomorrow," said Kane as he placed his arm around Mika.

"I have to it's archery try-outs," said Mika laughing.

"Well Kikia is going to be pissed off," said Kane.

"Ya she was probably hoping I would miss try-outs"

"You'll kick her ass," said Kane as Mika walked back to the window. "Hey Mika"

"Ya what is it?" said Mika.

"How come you never use the door?"

"Because this way is cooler," said Mika as she blew a kiss to Kane and jumped to her side of the house.

"Thank god for my friends," she said. Mika's night went well and she was finally feeling happy again. And her parents were glad as well.

"Kagome I'm glad we have Mika back," said Inuyasha as he crawled in to bed.

"Me too," said Kagome as Inuyasha kissed her and they too went to bed.

_Next morning…_

Beep…Beep…Beep… "Shut up dam it," said Mika as she lugged herself out of bed and towards her closet. She had to be at school by 7am for try-outs and Kane was coming to watch.

"Mika are you up yet," said Kane trying not to wake up Mika's parents.

"Ya I'll be right down," said Mika as she put on her hoodie pulled back her hair and headed down the stairs.

"Well good morning," said Kane.

"More like bad morning," she said as she and Kane headed towards the school

"Mika you always were a good looking hanyou," said Kane and Mika blushed at his compliment.

"Uh thanks," she said as they walked to the gym. The gym was full of girls who were trying out. The bleachers were filled with fans and family and Mika looked and noticed her parents were sitting there. _'Huh? They came to watch?'_ she thought and headed to get her number.

"Well back so soon," said Kikia. Her nose was still off to one side and it looked really funny.

"Of course I wouldn't miss a chance to beat you," said Mika as she took a bow and arrow off the wall.

"Just try it," said Kikia as she stuck her nose up in the air and walked away.

"You can beat her," said Mai as she walked through the crowd.

"Mai? You came to watch?"

"Of course now I and Kane will be cheering you on so make us proud"

"Don't worry I will"

**Will ALL COMPETITORS PLEASE TAKE YOUR POSITIONS**

So Mika headed towards the first group of competitors she was going against and thoroughly kicked there asses. It was down to the final to people. Her and of course the one and only Kikia. The battle lasted about an hour when the winner was announced. "Mika wins"

"I won. Sorry Kikia but I guess I' am a worthless hanyou… But hey this worthless hanyou just beat YOU!"

"Humph," said Kikia as she walked away. And Mika was greeted by her family and friends.

"Darling that was wonderful," said Kagome as she hugged Mika.

"Thanks mom," said Mika.

"Ya you really are a great archer," said Inuyasha.

"Thanks," said Mika. "Well I better go find Mai and Kane see you after school" she said as she waved to her parents.

"Kane Mika will love this," said Mai. Her and Kane set up the classroom with a big banner that said 'MASTER ARCHER MIKA. MAKE US PROUD!'

"I hope so," said Kane and just then Mika walked through the doors.

"Master Archer Mika," shouted Kane and Mai.

"Oh man thanks you guys," said Mika as she ran towards them and tackled them to the ground. "You know you guys really are the best of friends"

"Ya we know," said Mai. Mika then walked over to Kane and gave him the longest kiss Mai had ever seen.

"Thank you guys so much," said Mika as she hugged Mai.

"You're welcome," they said. The day was starting off really well and Mika was doing good. Finally lunch time arrived.

"Great lunch," said Kane as he held his growling stomach. They all walked into the lunchroom and saw Kikia and her posse.

"Come on guys lets go," said Mika as she walked right past Kikia.

"Listen Mika I need to talk with you," said Kikia as her followers giggled.

"What ever," said Mika as she nodded to Kane and Mai that it was ok. So she followed Mika to a corner and she listened to Kikia.

"We know about what happened. How you were in the hospital because some one almost raped you. And for all we know we probably did fuck him. But listen you aren't aloud to hang out with Kane or Mai any more or this story will spread like wild fire got it," said Kikia in an evil voice.

"You're a bitch," said Mika as she walked back towards Mai and Kane. _'Kikia wouldn't stoop so low would she?'_

"Come on girls we have a story to tell," said Kikia as she started hitting random tables in the lunch room.

"What did Kikia want to talk to you about?" said Kane as Mika sat down with her tray of food.

"Nothing," said Mika as she began to eat. After lunch they went to class and Mika could swear she heard whispering about her. But she just decided she was paranoid.

"Listen guys I got to go. My mom and dad needed to talk to me about something," said Mika as she kissed Kane goodbye.

"Ok see ya tomorrow," said Mai as Mika darted off. Mika was just about to her house when three guys from school stood in front of her. It was Hiten Maten and Karaka.

"What do you want?" said Mika she wasn't scared of these guys.

"We heard you fuck for free," said Karaka.

"Well who ever said that is a lying tramp,'" said Mika and she knew Kikia had done what she threatened.

"Oh come on," said Hiten as he threw a penny at Mika. "There"

"Fuck you all," said Mika.

"Oh please," they all said.

"All right," said Mika as she walked towards them. They were stunned that she actually agreed. But then Mika's claws grew and she laughed.

"Go to hell," she said as she punched, kicked and beat them all till they were unconscious.

"Serves them right," she said as she ran to her house.

"Mom, dad I'm home," she said as she saw her mother and father on the couch.

"Mika we need to talk"

**(A/N: there y'all go please review)**

**(A/N: There you go I will try to update asap again but its really hard so please review)**


	11. Jewel and a Romance

**Last time:**

"Mika we need to talk"

**Chapter 11: Jewel and a Romance**

"About what," said Mika as she dropped her school bag and walked towards her parents.

"Well you see. When me and you're mother were in school we had a principle by the name of Mrs. Kaede. At that point in time we didn't know all that much about her but she really is a priestess and she is growing old, and because of that she wants to leave a great and powerful object in your hands," said Inuyasha as Mika was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean powerful object," asked Mika.

"There is a jewel known as the shikon jewel. This jewel is very powerful and Kaede believes you should be the one to look after it," said Kagome.

"The Shikon jewel? Oh wait I've read about that," said Mika.

"Yes and we also want to tell you that you are the reincarnation of a priestess from 500 years ago," said Inuyasha.

"Ya right, "said Mika she wasn't buying this.

"It's true you are the reincarnation of Midoriko. She was a powerful priestess from those times and was the one who created the jewel. SO tonight we are going to collect it understand," said Kagome.

"Umm ya I understand," said Mika as her parents walked her to the door and Inuyasha whispered in her ear…" You still don't understand so you," he said.

"Nope but I'll play along," said Mika and Inuyasha laughed. They all retreated into the car and headed towards Kaede's house. Mika had heard the name Kaede mentioned once before, but it wasn't by her parents and then it hit her. Kaede was the name of Kikia's grandmother. They walked into the house and saw bow and arrows on the walls and a fairly old women Inuyasha and Kagome were asked to leave and Mika was left all alone with the old lady.

"I suppose you know why you are here," said Kaede.

"Yes but what gets me is the fact Kikia is a priestess and im the one receiving the jewel," said Mika.

"Yes my granddaughter maybe a priestess be she is not worthy of such a great task. If an evil demon were to get there hands on this it would be bad"

"But I'm just a hanyou, what can I do?" said Mika.

"Hanyou's are some of the most powerful creatures in the world so remember that. You can leave now," said Kaede as she pointed towards the door. And as Mika was about to leave Kaede spoke up "Mika remember not to let anyone have the jewel no matter what"

"I will remember," said Mika as she walked out to the car.

"So how was it," said Kagome as Mika opened the door. She gripped her necklace from where the jewel was hanging.

"Interesting," said Mika as Inuyasha started to drive home.

"It really is a pretty jewel," said Kagome.

"Ya it is," said Mika as she looked out the window. _'Why me? Man my life just gets more and more weird'_

"We're home," said Inuyasha as the car pulled to a stop.

"Listen mom can I go to the park, it's still light out," said Mika.

"I guess but be back home soon," said Kagome as Mika darted towards the park.

"She's a good girl. She'll be all right," said Inuyasha as he and Kagome walked inside.

_At the Park…_

Mika was sitting on the swings. The sounds of birds chirping and kids laughing could be heard. But Mika sat on the swings rocking back and forth._ 'Why not Kikia? Oh man if she finds out she's gonna bug me about this' _Mika's thoughts were broken when someone sat in the swing next to her. "Oh hey Kane"

"Hey why are you so deep in thought," he said as Mika looked up into the sky.

"No reason," said Mika.

"Listen you're mom and dad told me about the jewel. Seems my parents already knew about it," said Kane.

"Ya they never tell us anything," said Mika.

"I know," said Kane. "Come on lets walk" So Mika walked with Kane to the pier and they both watched the sunset. It was silent Until Mika started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Kane.

"Remember when we came down here fishing one time, and when you hooked a fish and brought it up out of the water you ran away screaming like a girl," laughed Mika.

"No I don't remember," said Kane.

"You were so cute," said Mika.

"Great that's what I want to be… cute," said Kane as Mika pushed him into the water.

"Thanks Mika… now help me out," said Kane. "Ok fine" But when Mika reached Kane's Hand he pulled her in.

"I hate you,' said The now soak and wet Mika.

"No you still love me," said Kane as picked Mika up.

"You're right," said Mika as she and Kane shared a long passionate Kiss.

"You know that jewel brings out you're eyes," said Kane and Mika looked down at the jewel.

"Thanks," said Mika but little did they know that Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were watching them.

"They're so cute," said Kagome and Sango.

"Just like his dad," said Sango half shaking her head.

"Why didn't Inuyasha come?" asked Miroku.

"He said we were invading her privacy," said Kagome and they all laughed.

"Remember we predicted they would fall in love," said Kagome.

"Mika what's wrong," said Kane as Mika began sniffing the air.

"Are parents are spying on us," said Mika.

"Really," said Kane as he looked around but saw no sign of there parents.

"Yep I can smell them," said Mika. " Hey Kane when I was in the hospital my father pulled you aside and talked to you. What did he say?"

"You were supposed to be sleeping," said Kane.

"Please tell me," said Mika making puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Inuyasha said that as long as I swore to protect you I was aloud to be with you for the rest of our lives," said Kane as he started blushing as he and Mika made there way out of the water.

"Kane I love you," said Mika as they started to walk home. Mika couldn't smell the scent of there parents which meant they had gone home.

"I love you too Mika. With all my heart," said Kane as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Next week is the Halloween dance isn't it," said Mika.

"Yep what are you going as?" asked Kane

"Well lucky for me the new moon is that night so I'm going as a human you?"

"I'm going as a monk," said Kane as they finally reached the door of the house.

"Good night," said Kane as he kissed Mika good bye.

"Good night," said Mika as she walked through the door of her house.

"So Mika did you have fun," said Kagome and a mad blush escaped from Mika's cheeks.

"You didn't have to spy mother," said Mika.

"I told her no to," said Inuyasha.

"Oh be quite Inuyasha. We wanted to make sure you were safe and that's all," said Kagome.

"Ya right. Well good night guys,' said Mika as she walked up the stairs.

"Good night sweetie," said Kagome. So Mika changed out of her clothes into warm pajamas but she didn't remove the jewel necklace. _'I better leave this on'_ she thought. Mika climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe I' am something more than a worthless hanyou," said Mika as she drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: There y'all go please review will post next chapter asap)**


	12. The Love Sickness

**Last time:**

"Maybe I' am something more than a worthless hanyou," said Mika as she drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 12: The Love Sickness**

The nest week went by slowly and Mika, Mai and Kane were anxious for the dance that was coming up. Mika had decided to dress like an old fashioned priestess. Kane was dressing as a monk and Mai was going as a demon exterminator.

"Mika I'll pick you and Mai up at 6 ok," said Kane as he was about to walk into his house.

"Ok see ya then," said Mika as her and Mai walked into her house. Mai and Mika decided to get ready together and since Mai didn't have a date Mika said she could go with her and Kane.

"Ok Mika we have 3 hours until the dance," said Mia looking at her watch.

"You brought your costume right?" asked Mika

"Sure did," said Mia as she pulled out a plastic bag from her school bag.

"Oh Mika we didn't hear you walk through the door," said Kagome as she noticed Mai too. " Oh hello Mai"

"Hello Mrs. T," said Mai

"Mom Mai and I are going to my room ok. Kane is coming at six to pick us up," said Mika. Kane had received a convertible for his sweet sixteen, but he never used it. Everyone thought it was because he was scared he would scratch it.

"Ok sweetie. But be sure to show me your costumed before you go," said Kagome as Mika and Mai headed to her room.

"This is going to be awesome," said Mai. "Hey Mika are you ok" Mika was staring blankly into the mirror.

"Ya I'm fine," said Mika as she snapped out of her trance. " I wonder who will win best costume" she said fiddling with the jewel that hung from her neck.

"Probably Kikia, for sluttiest costume," laughed Mai. It was true Kikia always had the skimpiest costume and she always won.

"Ya I bet you're right," said Mika. The girls decided to watch a movie before getting ready. Once the movie was finished Mai was the first to change. She was wearing a black and pink demon exterminator outfit. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she wore pink eye shadow.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Great," said Mika. Then she went to change. She came out wearing a feudal era priestess outfit. The outfit had red baggy pants and a loose white top. She had her hair down and sprayed with sparkles.

"Mika that suits you. Especially with that jewel," said Mai as Mika walked out.

"Really cool," said Mika. The sky was still light out so Mika was not yet human. She still had her dog-ears and claws, but they would be gone by then. "We better go show my mom"

"All right," said Mai as her and Mika walked down the stairs.

"You guys look amazing," said Kagome as Mika and Mai walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," said Mika as she began to pulse. That meant she was turning human. Who dog ears, claws, and fangs soon vanished and she was a human.

"Now it's complete," said Mika as Kagome laughed. Then Inuyasha walked through the door.

"Mika you look wonderful," said Inuyasha as Mika hugged her father.

"Thanks daddy,' said Mika as she heard a honk from outside. " Well we got to go. Love you see ya later"

"Ok dear have fun," said Kagome but Mika and Mai were already out the door.

Kane's jaw dropped as soon as he caught a glimpse of Mika. She looked so…well…**HOT**. The look was great on her. And Mai looked good too, but he didn't like Mai. He loved Mika.

"You look great," said Kane as Mika jumped into the car and Mai jumped into the back seat.

"Thanks I like you're costume too," said Mika. Kane was wearing a Monk's suit from the feudal era. It looked great on him.

"Thanks," said Kane. "All right let's get this party started" And so they all made their way to the dance. They arrived early and to Mika's surprise Kikia wasn't there.

"The doors are now open," said Mr. T through a speakerphone. And the kids rushed through the doors to the gym.

"Come on Mai, let's go," said Mika as she pulled Mika into the gym. The music was blasting and Mia was glad she was human. Then the one person she wanted to kill showed up.

"Did you have to dust off that outfit," said Kikia. And sure enough she was wearing something slutty. She had a tube top that was three sizes to small and a black leather mini skirt that showed her thong when she bent over.

"Listen I didn't know they let sluts in here," said Mika and Mai just laughed along with Kane.

"You're just jealous because you don't have the looks," said Kikia.

"Ya the looks of disgust," said Mika and Kane and Mai laughed even harder.

"Listen Mika tonight we are going to settle this once and for all," said Kikia as Mika raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you propose are we going to do that?" she asked.

"Listen ill find you ok," said Kikia as she walked away.

"Wonder what that was about," said Kane as he slipped his hand into Mika's

"She's just stupid," said Mai. They all danced and had a great time. Mika danced with Kane for almost all the slow songs but let Mai dance with him too.

"It's now time to say the results of the costume contest," said Mr. T as he slowly opened the envelope. " And the winner is Mika, because of her historical outfit.

"Wah?" said Mika as she went up on the stage. "Uh thanks" Was all she said as she took the award and the music started back up again.

"You won," said Mai as Mika walked back towards them. "Hey do you guys want to go outside"

"Sure," said Mai but was interrupted by a cute boy.

"Hello my name is Jason. I came here from America do you want to dance" Mai looked and Kane and Mika when Mika nodded.

"I'd love too," said Mai as she walked off.

"Now let's go outside," said Kane as he and Mika walked outside. It was a beautiful night the stars were so pretty. Mika and Kane sat under a tree. Kane slowly placed his arm around Mika pulling closer to him.

"Ha if that bitch wants to get closer to Kane she'll have to get rid of me," said Kikai as she walked towards the sprinkler system. "Let's make her wet"

"Kane why do you love me?" asked Mika as she turned away from Kane. Kane placed his strong hand under her chin and brought her eyes to his.

"Because you're sweet, caring, and not a total skanky slut," said Kane as she kissed Mika. Suddenly the sprinklers turned on and Mika and Kane were getting soaked.

"Mika let's get out of here," said Kane but Mika Just stood there.

"Oh come on it's refreshing," said Mika as she began to twirl in the sprinklers

"Fine," said Kane as he began to do the same.

"Dam my plan didn't work," said Kikia as she went to go concoct some other evil scheme.

"This is so much…" Mika started but she slipped and landed on top of Kane.

"Whoops sorry," said Mika.

'Done be," said Kane as he pulled Mika in for yet another passionate kiss.

"Man we are going to get colds," said Kane.

"Hanyou's don't get sick," laughed Mika as she sneezed.

"Oh really. You're human tonight remember," said Kane as he pulled Mika up.

"Really…Achoo…I forgot," sneezed Mika.

"We better get you home. Let's go find Mai," said Kane as he pulled the soak and wet Mika through the school until they found Mai.

"Listen Mai Mika's got a cold I'm taking her home so if you want a ride you have to come now," said Kane as Mika sneezed again.

"It's ok I'll call a cab," said Mai as she waved good bye to Mika and Kane.

"Kane I really am fine," said Mika. Kane then placed his hand to her forehead then to his.

"You're delirious. You have a fever," said Kane as he started driving home.

"I love you," said Mika as she fell asleep in his car. When Kane reached their house Mika's parents weren't home and neither were his. So he carried Mika up to her room and gently placed her on her bed. He kissed her forehead and was about to leave when a tiny hand reached out to grab his wrist.

"Please stay with me," said Mika

"All right," said Kane as he crawled next to Mika. Mika then fell back asleep to the sound of his heart.

**(A/N: HEHE lol im hyper muahahahahaha please review im watching you… ha that just rymed)**

**(A/N: There y'all go please review will post next chapter asap)**


	13. Kikia's evil plan Part one

**Last time:**

"All right," said Kane as he crawled next to Mika. Mika then fell back asleep to the sound of his heart.

**Chapter 13:Kikia's evil plan-Part one**

Mika was fast asleep with her head resting on Kane's chest. The night was still on and Kagome and Inuyasha had just arrived home. Kagome went upstairs to check on Mika. And instead found them both together.

"Awwwww they're so cute," said Kagome as she closed Mika's door. Kane was still fast asleep until he heard Mika sneeze.

"Sheesh you really are sick," he said then he felt Mika shiver. He pulled the comforter up so it covered them and Mika snuggled up closer to Kane. The next morning was peaceful… that is until Mika's alarm clock went off.

"Whoa," said Kane as he almost fell off the bed.

"A little bit jumpy," said Mika as she now had her claws, ears and Fangs back. "Achoo"

"I thought you said you never get sick," said Kane.

"Good morning sleepy heads," said Kagome as she walked in the room.

"Hey mom, achoo"

"Mika you're…sick?" said Kagome. said Mika.

"Sure… why don't you guys come and eat," said Kagome.

"All right," said Mika as she tried to stand up but fell down instantly. But she never hit the ground.

"Mrs. T I think Mika should stay in bed," said Kane as he placed Mika on her bed.

"I think you're right Kane," said Kagome.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this I'm fine," said Mika.

"What ever,' said Kane as he shut Mika's door and walked downstairs.

"Dam them. Well I guess I can go on the computer I mean I'll be sitting down," said Mika as she checked her msn to see who was on. "Great Mai is on"

x0xHaNYOuChicKx0x

Hey Mai what's up?

m!

N2m u?

x0xHaNYOuChicKx0x

I'm sick. Can you believe it. And Kane is all like…stay in bed and get better. Man he's worse than my mom.

m!

Man total bummer

x0xHaNYOuChicKx0x

I know. Soooo How did your night go with that Jason guy? Was he nice?

m!

He was so sweet and nice and we…well… now we're going out

x0xHaNYOuChicKx0x

Totally? Awesome good for you.

m!

Ya well I G2G buhbye.

"Great now she's offline," said Mika but as Mai signed off another person signed on.

CrazyMonk

Mika you're supposed to be in bed

x0xHaNYOuChicKx0x

Listen I'm feeling better. Remember I'm hanyou now so I'll fight this cold fast.

CrAZyMonk

Uhuh well listen I'll come over at 5 and if you're feeling way better I have a surprise for you ok?

x0xHaNYOuChicKx0x

All right see you then

Then Mika signed off. _'I wonder what my surprise is' _and the truth was she was feeling much better. Mika thought she was going to explode. It was now four o'clock and she had a whole hour left to wait. It was killing her.

"Dam Kane when is he going to get here," said Mika as she slowly watched the clock as fifteen Minutes passed…than a half hour soon it was five.

**DingDong**

"That must be Kane," said Mika. When she opened the door she saw Kane waiting there. He ran up to Mika and kissed her.

"You don't have a fever are you feeling better?" asked Kane. But Mika was getting restless.

"Oh c'mon. Tell me or show me my surprise," said Mika.

"Ok follow me," said Kane as Mika followed him they soon came too…

"Kane you didn't … did I ever say how much I loved you," said Mika. It was true Kane had done the one thing Mika wanted to do. She had gotten tickets for it but she wasn't around when it was scheduled.

"BUNGYJUMPING" Yelled Mika as she hugged and kissed Kane as she jumped up and down.

"All right. You're next so go get strapped in," said Kane. And Mika went to get strapped in. But in the shadows an evil Kikia was watching…

"She'll die today," laughed Kikia as she fiddled with the straps for the bungyrope. "This rope will break and she will die" Kikia then walked away, making it look like nothing happened.

"Are you ready," said the control man and Mika gave him thumbs up. "Ok" And with that Mika jumped off the edge. The jump went well until Mika felt that something was wrong. Then the rope snapped.

"MIKA!" yelled Kane as Mika was hanging on to the rope that snapped away from her harness.

"Holy shit," said Mika as she jumped down from the rope that was 150 feet in the air and landed on her feet.

"Mika are you ok," said Kane as he ran over to hug his girlfriend.

"I'm fine Kane really," said Mika.

"Is she ok," said the control man.

"I'm fine sir," said Mika as Kane pulled her as far away from the stand as he could.

"You could've died Mika," said Kane who still had a death grip on Mika's hand.

"I swear I'm fine," said Mika. "Listen let's go to the amusement park"

"Sure I guess," said Kane as he and Mika went to the amusement park.

"Let's go on the roller coaster," said Mika as she dragged Kane to the roller coaster.

"Holy shit, Holy shit, Holy shit, Holy shit, AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kane as Mika laughed. And soon Much to Kane's delight the ride was over.

"Well that was fun. Listen why don't you sit down. You don't look to well Kane. I'm going to check out the funhouse," said Mika.

"Ya …sit…down,' said Kane who was still terrified from the roller coaster.

"So all I have to do is kill her,' said a Man in a clack baseball cap and high tops.

"That's right. Now quick she's going into the funhouse. And you better kill her," said Kikia as the man walked into the funhouse after Mika. _'Now you will die. And Kane will be all mine"_

"This place really is creepy," said Mika as she looked at all the floors in the funhouse. " I guess I go up the stairs"

"Not so fast," said the man. He pulled Mika down and pinned her against the wall. "I got specific orders to kill you and Make it as painful as possible"

"Oh no you don't" said Mika as she kicked the man and he went flying backwards. "How do I get out of here" Said Mika as she ran through fifty doors and secret ways till she finally found the way out.

"You can't run," said the man as he continued to chase the way faster than him Mika.

"Kane c'mon we need to go," said Mika as she pulled Kane and started running for home.

"What's the matter," said Kane as Mika continued to run.

"No time to explain," said Mika. She then remembered the jewel and looked down at her neck. '_Whoa thank god I still have it'_

"I will kill you understand," said the man as he gave up running after her.

Mika and Kane finally reached Mika's house and Mika was exhausted. She had been running nonstop and ran full power in the funhouse as well. She shut and locked the door when Kagome came running out of the kitchen.

"Mika what's wrong," said Kagome as she looked at the startled Kane and tired Mika.

"I … Think someone is trying to kill me," said Mika as she fell down to the couch.

**(A/N: Kikia is an evil whore muhahahahaha I should kill her. But then there would be no goodness to my story. I love all my reviewers props to you guys and please review)**


	14. Kikia's evil plan Part two

**Last time:**

"I … Think someone is trying to kill me," said Mika as she fell down to the couch.

**Chapter 14:Kikia's evil plan-Part two**

'_Dam that pathetic half-breed. You'd think she would die easily, but no she has to make my job a living hell'_ thought Kikia. _'Well you know what they say; you want something done right you've got to do it yourself._ Kikia had finally come up with the perfect plan. It was time she used Kane against Mika. With Mika….

"What do you mean someone's trying to kill you," said Kagome as she sat down beside her daughter.

"Well let's see in the past 2 hours my bungee rope broke and some mad man was chasing me around the fun house with a gun," said Mika as she finally caught her breath.

"Listen I think we could all use a good time **in the house**," said Kagome she didn't want her daughter to go outside tonight.

"Ummm mom I'm going to call Mai ok," said Mika as she walked towards the phone.

"Sure sweetie," said Kagome. So Mika called Mai and Mai said that she would be right over. "Ok Mom Mai will be over any minute"

"All right you and Kane pick out a movie and I'll make the popcorn," said Kagome.

"Ok Kane what movie do you want to watch?" asked Mika.

"My parents just bought hide and seek. If you want I can run to my side of the house and get it," said Kane and Mika nodded and just as Kane opened the door Mai appeared.

"Hey Mai what's up," said Kane

"Nothing much. Where are you going?" asked Mai.

"I'm going to my house to grab a movie be back in a minute," said Kane as he darted out the door.

"Hello Mika," said Mai as she noticed Mika was kind of restless.

"Hey Mai," said Mika as Kagome walked in with popcorn and soda.

"Here you go," said Kagome as she went back into the kitchen.

"Thanks mom,' said Mika and she noticed Kane had been gone for at least five minutes. So she walked to the phone to call and tell him to hurry his ass up.

**Bring Bring**

"Hello," said Miroku

"Hi Miroku can I talk to Kane please"

"I'm sorry Mika Kane isn't here. He said he was going to your house"

"Sorrygottogomajorproblembye" Said Mika as she hung up.

"Shit," Mika screamed. Then she heard the noise of her mailbox shutting. "Mai I'll be back soon" She said as she ran out the door to the mailbox.

"Now where is she going," asked Mai but just decided that she was going to pick up Kane. Mika walked to the mailbox and to her delight there was a note so she read it…

_This time you will die. And perhaps I'll kill Kane too. But meat me in the ally behind the park if you want to see your precious Kane again, Love the masked avenger._

'_That slut. Oh and nice one signing it the masked avenger,'_ Thought Mika as she dashed towards the ally. She made it there to see Kane tied up unconscious in a chair. She tried walking towards him but was blocked by a priestess barrier.

"So glad you could join us Mika," said Kikia.

"Listen here you hoe. You better let him go or else it's your funeral," said Mika as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh on the contrary. The only one dieing here will be you," said Kikia as she shot an arrow towards Mika who dodged it.

"You always were a shitty archer. Now release Kane please," said Mika.

"No. But I may make a trade. You give me the shikon jewel and I'll give you back Kane," said Kikia as Mika looked at the jewel around her neck.

"Never," said Mika as she clawed Kikia across the chest.

"Fine then Kane will die," said Kikia as she shot a bolt of priestess energy towards Kane.

"No Kane," cried Mika then something inside her took over. Like a great force. She ran towards Kikia who had latched an arrow and was ready to fire.

"Worthless fool," said Kikia as she shot the arrow but Mika broke the arrow in half and using all her force through Kikia towards the wall. Then she went towards the almost dead Kikia. "Never touch me or the people I love again," she yelled as loud as she could. The she walked towards Kane who was still unconscious but the barrier was lifted.

"Oh Kane I'm so sorry," said Mika as she pulled Kane into her lap. "I'm sorry you got involved. I never should've dated you then this never would've happened. It's all my fault" Mika began to cry. Then Kikia woke up and walked towards Mika with a knife except for one think Mika didn't see her.

"You'll be seeing him in heaven," said Kikia as she stabbed Mika in the back. And Mika instantly fell to the ground. _'Well my work here is done'_ Meanwhile back at Mika's…

"Ummm Mrs. T something's wrong," said Mai. Mika had been gone a little over an hour.

"What do you mean Mai," said Kagome as Inuyasha walked through the door and a worried look spread across his face.

"Mika and Kane left and I don't know where they are," said Mika.

"Dam it," said Inuyasha as he dropped his coat to the floor.

'What's wrong," asked Kagome.

'Well I Smelt blood on my way home and it did have Mika and Kane's scent near it. Fuck," said Inuyasha as he ran out the door.

"Not again," said Kagome as Mai helped her to the couch.

"Everything will be all right Mrs. T," said Mai.

"I hope you're right Mai," said Kagome.

**(A/N: Hey sorry for such a short chapter but I now give you the opportunity to ask me any sort of question like any sort of question about my story about my life anything so just hit that review button and type)**


	15. Another day in the hospital

**Last time:**

"Everything will be all right Mrs. T," said Mai.

"I hope you're right Mai," said Kagome.

**Chapter 15: Another day in the hospital**

"Where am I," said Kane as he awoke. Then he noticed Mika's lifeless body beside him. _'Holy FUCK!'_ thought Kane as he looked at her. _ 'What do I do_ he thought but realized he had his cell phone and called 911. _'Thank god for modern devices'_

"Hello 911 how may we assist you?"

"Ya umm my…my…friend here is stabbed please send an ambulance"

"Sir…please calm down. Now where are you located?"

"The ally behind green acres park"

"Thank you. The ambulance is on its way"

"Now is your friend female or male?"

"She's a female"

"Ok please I need you to check for a pulse" So Kane put to fingers up to Mika's neck and to his luck there was a faint pulse.

"Yes…yes she has a pulse"

"Ok sir now stay calm the ambulance will be there soon" Kane was so scared for Mika. He had never seen her without life before. Then he heard a voice he was happy to hear.

"Kane what's going on…?" Inuyasha started but stopped when he noticed the huge knife coming out of Mika's back.

"I'm not sure. I was unconscious I just woke up. I called an ambulance it should be here soon," said Kane and as if on cue sirens could be heard in the background.

"Thank god," said Inuyasha as the ambulance pulled up and loaded Mika into the back of the truck.

"We only have room for one of you," said the driver. And Inuyasha motioned Kane to go. So Kane joined the Mika in the back of the ambulance and never let go of her hand for the whole time. Meanwhile back at the house…

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Kagome as her husband entered through the door.

"Get the keys we need to go to the hospital. Mai can you please run over to Miroku and Sango's," said Inuyasha.

"Sure Mr. T what do you want me to tell them," said Mai as she prepared to run across the house.

"Tell them to meet me and Kagome at the hospital and you catch a ride with them,' said Inuyasha as he and Kagome ran out of the house to the car. And Mai ran to the other side of the house.

"What do you mean the hospital," said Miroku as Sango was rushing to find the keys.

"I'm not even sure. All I know is it has **both** Mika and Kane involved," said Mai and that made Sango rush even faster.

"Well what are we waiting for,' said Sango as she pulled Miroku out the door and Mai followed. The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever but when they finally arrived they noticed Kane sitting beside Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome had tears streaming from her eyes.

"Does someone mind telling me what was going on," said Sango as she went to comfort Kagome.

"Mom I'm not sure. Nobody is. I was unconscious. And when I woke up Mika had a knife in her back," said Kane his voice going shaky.

"Well where is she," asked Miroku. His voice full of concern.

"She had just come out of surgery. They say that only three inches lower and she would've died instantly," said Kane his eye's turning glassy.

"What was she thinking running off like that," said Sango. Just then the doctor came out holding a piece of paper.

"Umm excuse me we found this in your daughter's coat," said the Doctor but Kane was the one who reached for the paper. His eye's scanned the page and a single tear fell from his eyes.

"She was trying to save me," said Kane as he handed the note to Inuyasha, who after he finished reading it ripped it up to shreds. Then the doctor walked back.

"You may go and see her now but she is sleeping so don't wake her up," said the nurse. So everyone trying to be as quiet as possible walked in to the room. Mika was sleeping all right and seemed to be doing ok. Then her ears twitched and her eye's slowly opened.

"Mom…dad,' said Mika her voice weak.

"Shhhh. Sorry if we woke you," said Kagome.

"Dog ears remember," said Mika. And she laughed a little.

"It's good to hear you laugh even in this situation," said Miroku. Then Mika finally noticed Kane.

"Kane are you ok," said Mika concern filling her voice.

"I should be asking you that," said Kane.

"Hmmm I'm fine," said Mika as she yawned.

"Well we should let you rest,' said Sango as she and everyone were about to leave the room.

"Kane come here for a moment please," said Mika.

"Ya what is it," said Kane as he grabbed Mika's hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," said Mika.

"Mika. God don't beat yourself up about it. But can you tell me…who did this?" asked Kane.

"Kikia,' said Mika as she drifted into a sleep.


	16. A Broken Life

**(A/N: Heyhey MAJOR TWIST MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

**WARNING: Betrayal and Suicide**

**Last time:**

"Mika. God don't beat yourself up about it. But can you tell me…who did this?" asked Kane.

"Kikia,' said Mika as she drifted into a sleep.

**Chapter 16**

Kane had spent weeks trying to locate Kikia but to no avail. He had vowed to kill Kikia after what she did to Mika. But so far he had been unsuccessful. Mika had returned home but still wasn't aloud to go to school. Her back was still very sore and her parents wanted to make sure everything was fine before she went back. During this whole time Mai and Kane had never left Mika's side, But Mika hated seeing the hurt and sadness in there eyes. But Mika also noticed something that was twisted. Mai and Kane would give each other passionate looks and Mika just thought maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. But she could also smell them on each other but decided her nose was malfunctioning.

Then one day Mika decided to go to Kane's house. Her parents didn't want her using the roof but she was getting stronger and wanted to speak to Kane. So Mika opened her window and made her way to the other side of the house. She was about to knock on his window when she saw something that madder her jaw drop…Mai and Kane in bed TOGETHER! Mika's heart felt like it had been torn from her body and fed to a flock of birds. She could here Mai's faint moans and Kane's dirty talking. Tears were now streaming freely from her eyes. She made her way back to her house and fell through the window her back was still very sore. But she could still not believe what Mai and Kane were doing behind her and Jason's back. Mai and Jason seemed to love each other and she thought Kane had loved her.

She jumped on her bed and sat there her pillow becoming wet with tears. Kane did not know how bad he had shattered her heart. There was no way to fix this. _'I saved his sorry ass from Kikia and this is how he repays me…by playing me like a cheap violin. All this time Mai was fucking my boyfriend behind my back. Some friends…some life'_ thought Mika as she pulled out a slip of paper from under her bed. The paper read…

**Suicide List**

**1: Sharp and I mean very sharp razor**

**2:stapler**

**3:String **

**4:Lock for my door**

Mika looked at the list grabbed her coat and headed for the door. This would end today and no one will keep me from dying' she thought. She went to a hardware store and decided to cut herself with a utility knife instead of a razor. Then she bought some string, a lock for her door and a stapler. She then made her way home. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon and her parents wouldn't be home till six…witch in Mika's life would be too late. She installed her new door lock and put the rest of her supplies on her bed. Mika had found someway to keep her cuts open. She would staple the string to her arm and tie each side to her bed to keep her skin apart. Being a hanyou defiantly made suicide harder.

Mika thought it was time to put her plan into action. She had gone back over to Kane's and to her luck he wasn't there so she had put the note under the window. Mika picked up the stapler and put 12 staples on each side of her arm all with string attached to them. She didn't feel too much pain which she was happy about. She then took the utility knife and made a large and deep incision in her arm. Blood poured from her arm and onto the floor she then tied the strings to her bedpost to keep the cut from healing. This would all end today her door was locked and by the time they would find her it would be to late. Mika had thought about this plan the time when Koga had tried to rape her. But she told no one and tried to act happy.

Mika thought about all the memories of her life trying to find a happy one which was hard. Her vision was becoming blurred and she knew this would be over soon. She always thought she would live a happy life but that thought was lost long ago. Then Mika blacked out and fell to the floor. It was 4:15pm.

Kane was having a pretty good day. He had a great time with Mai if you know what I mean and he was about to go to Mika's when he noticed a note and decided to read it. It was now 5:45pm.

_Dear Kane,_

_I want you to know that I loved you with all my heart. And I protected you from Kikia and that I'm now broken. And I think you should know that I caught you and Mai fucking each others brains out. I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong. And now were over and there is no way I can forgive you so see you in about 50 years when we meet in HELL…._

_Love your old worthless hanyou ex-girlfriend Mika_

Kane was screwed Mika had caught him and Mai what would he do there is no way Mika would forgive him. He started pacing his room and was trying to come up with a lie to tell Mika. But he couldn't find one. He decided to go and talk to her. It was now 6:00pm. Kane made his way down the stairs and out the door when a siren could be heard and the sobs of both his mother and Mika's mom. He didn't get it even his dad looked like he was about to cry then the ambulance pulled up. They went into the house alone but came out with a body bag and sad look. Kane didn't believe it. He couldn't there was no way that was Mika. He then slowly walked over to the parents.

"Why would she do this," Kagome cried into Inuyasha's chest. And Inuyasha let a tear fall from his eye.

"I'm not sure," said Inuyasha embracing her tighter. Kane then went over to his parents.

"Kane don't you ever pull something like this understand. You can always talk to us," said Sango and Kane knew Mika had committed suicide. He knew what he had done this morning must've set her off and he was so sorry. But it was too Late Mika was gone and was never…coming…back!

THE END

**(A/N: I'm so mean I killed her. No wait actually Kane killed her but I wrote it. I needed a twist and this was sad. And writing plans for suicide sure brings back memories please review and ttyl)**


End file.
